This invention relates generally to screen separators, and in particular to flow diverters and exhaust blowers for screen separators.
A typical screen separator consists of an elongated, box-like, rigid bed, and a screen attached to, and extending across, the bed. The bed is vibrated as the material to be separated is introduced onto the screen which moves the relatively large size material down the screen and passes the liquid and/or relatively small sized material into a pan. The bed can be vibrated by pneumatic, hydraulic, or rotary vibrators, in a conventional manner.
Typically the material to be separated is conveyed onto the screen by directing the material from a flow line into the bottom of an open tank, commonly called a possum belly. The material fills the possum belly until it flows over a weir onto the screen. The weir is typically positioned such that the material falls on the beginning section of the screen. The possum belly acts as a fluid trap in which solids can collect at the bottom. The collection of solids in the bottom of the possum belly can cause the flow line to plug. A plugged flow line can stop drilling activity thereby costing the operator and the drilling contractor significant sums of money. Furthermore, free gases released from the material may collect in the vicinity of the possum belly that are combustible and/or are toxic to humans.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of existing screen separators.
According to an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, an assembly for conveying materials including solids and liquids from a flow line to a screen separator assembly for separating the solids from the liquids is provided that includes a flow diverter having a conduit for receiving the materials from the flow line, decelerating the materials, and increasing the exposed surface area of the materials, and an exhaust blower for removing volatile vapors from the materials, a back wall coupled to the conduit for receiving the materials from the flow diverter, decelerating the materials, and reversing the direction of flow of the materials, and a half pipe positioned proximate the back wall comprising a flattened portion for receiving the materials from the half pipe, decelerating the materials, and reversing the direction of flow of the materials, and conveying the materials to the screen separator assembly.
The present embodiments of the invention provide a number of advantages. For example, the flow diverter assembly decelerates the flow of the materials thereby placing the materials onto the front most portion of the screen thereby enhancing the operational effectiveness of the screen during the separation of liquids and solid particles. Furthermore, the exhaust blower removes vapors from the materials that may be volatile and/or toxic thereby preventing explosions and/or harm to the human operators.